A Penny For Your Thoughts
by who smiles
Summary: Twenty short drabblings about the team being needy/angsty/lonely/normal teenagers. Non/shippy


**A Penny for Your Thoughts**

**Summary: Twenty short drabblings about the team being needy/angsty/lonely/normal teenagers. Non/shippy.**

A/N: I've never written for the team before…wanted some practice before trying to spit out an actual story.

* * *

><p><strong>Napkin<strong>

Wally wordlessly reached across the table and palmed the square of white cloth. He clutched it with shaking fingers and ever so slowly handed it to the girl crying on his shoulder.

Megan accepted the tissue with a sniffle and a small thank-you. It went unspoken as the only time Wally _didn't _hit on her.

**Remote Control**

Bruce Wayne did not show affection. It was as common as a blizzard in August; a potato on an apple tree; yet there he was, offering Dick the remote with a genuinely affectionate smile like they were a _normal _father and son watching a movie on a Friday night and not _them._

**Pebble**

"I feel like a rock," she said weakly, "like I've been kicked around by a dozen people and none of them give a damn."

From his place by her cot, Kaldur gave her a morose smile. "That is normally the consequence of fighting your fa…Sportsmaster."

**Network**

"So…you do this all the time?"

Robin looks from his glove at Conner, grins at the clone's genuine bafflement. "Only when there's nothing good on TV," he says, and returns to scrambling the computer systems' software.

**Pants**

Something like horror on his features, the Boy Wonder stared at the young speedster in bewilderment. "You…are…soaking wet. And naked."

"Just g-get me my sh-shorts, _Dick _and I'll k-_kill_ you if you breathe a w-word of this to _a-anyone_."

**Ticket**

The sound of Roy's rugged breathing is loud in Kaldur's ears. Besides that, the only thing he can hear are Batman's warnings.

_It's a one-way ticket, Aqualad._

**Planet**

Smiling slightly, Barbara quirked her eyebrow in Robin's (Dick's?) direction. "So the whole planet-saving thing is the norm for you?"

"Something like that."

**Lodge**

"Go away, Ollie."

"Roy, you have an arrow _in _your arm. Shut up, and let me help you."

**Binder**

Robin nearly jumped out of his skin when Artemis' cool voice was suddenly over his shoulder, inquiring if the homework splayed on his desk was _trigonometry _and exclaiming, _what the hell, you're like two grade below me!_

**Lighthouse**

Zatanna had to shield her eyes as her father was engulfed by that _awful _mask; glowing like a beacon in the sky.

**Stretcher**

Conner shoves past the quarterback and the squealing teenage girls—all he cares about is the redheaded Martian lying limp on the stretcher, barely breathing, because he didn't catch her.

**College**

Roy often complains to Kaldur about college; about girls and teachers and homework and—

It's about that time that Kaldur forces him quiet with a kiss.

**Space**

Batman, _the _Batman, actually looked uncomfortable. "Give him his space, Conner. He'll come around."

Conner grunted; "Just how much space does Superman _need_?"

**CD**

Robin flicks on the stereo with a button on his glove—instantly soft jazz is filling up the Cave.

Wally flushes, turning as red as his hair. "No, dude, you are _not _teaching me how to dance."

**Fan**

"I can't believe it! Someone likes Captain Marvel as much as I do!" Garfield high-fived the black haired boy, grinning as he eyes glowed green.

Billy Batson smiled. "You have, like, _no idea._"

**Blanket**

Wally gave a small yelp when suddenly Artemis slumped against him, dragging his arm across her waist and nuzzling into his chest. Blearily, she offered, "You're warm, Baywatch," and he didn't even try to argue.

**Skin**

Shivering against him, Artemis strokes Kaldur's gills and decides right then she wants to know _everything _about Atlantean skin.

**Cemetery**

Dick is well aware that he and Bruce have almost too much in common. He stares at the iron gates for a moment then strides through them, armed only with a bouquet of flowers.

**Minute**

Zatanna glances at Artemis; Wally hits heavily on Megan behind her. "How long do you think it'll take Superboy to crack?"

"I give him a minute. Tops."

**Film**

Megan tucked herself into the folds of Conner's arm, sighing as he shifted to place his hand on the small of her back. On the other side of the couch, Zatanna snored quietly on Kaldur's shoulder, while Wally and Artemis bickered quietly (sort of) from their spot on the floor and Robin sneakily stole their popcorn. It didn't even matter what movie it was—it brought them all together like this, and that was enough for it to become Megan's favorite.


End file.
